The Trade
by StopTheMadness
Summary: God, how I hate the Trade. Being someones Property, being owned. I want to leave, but I can't thats not a option." The cullens never came back and Bella is taken into the Trade, turned and has given up hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, thank you all! This is just something I thought I'd write cause I'm bored! Ha, **

**Peace be with you.**

**StopTheMadness**

**APOV (Alice)**

I slowly walked up the streets in London; the family thought it'd be nice to take a vacation, personally I really thought it was a great idea! The shopping here is great, and it was getting Edward out of the house. After we left, we all changed. But after the first 50 years we just sorta started to get over it. Tried to move on. We all still missed Bella, but she died, many , many years ago. So we tried to move on, and it's getting better. Other then Edward.

"Heard that" he grumbled.

"Hey look" I said smiling, "Poetry reading! By the Author too! Wouldn't that be nice?" I said turning to face my family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and my lovely Jasper.

"Sounds great" Carlisle smiled,

We all walked into the book store and sat down with others who were clutching books to their chests and whispering amongst themselves about how thrilled they are that they're going to meet the author and how they love her work.

"This shall be interesting" Esme whispered, "Everyone seems to love her work" she continued.

I man walked up to the microphone "Okay, and here is Mary Tayler" people clapped and he walked off, a women walked off, around 25, maybe 26. She was beautiful, tall, graceful she had long hair that was in a plait hanging down her back and she had some stray hair hanging around her face. What shocked me the most was the butter scotch eyes I have only seen on my family.

"Hello everybody" she spoke, her voice like bells and she had a English accent, "I'd like to thank you for coming, and for all your letters, they give me inspiration" she smiled, showing off a set of perfect white teeth, "I'd like to read a new poem I just finished, so you're the first to hear it" people clapped and she grinned, "So here it is, it's called 'dear my ex-boyfriend'"

"You took a piece of my heart,  
When you said you couldn't stay.  
I lived those following moments,  
Thinking you'd come back one day.

When you left, what happened?  
How come you made us disappear?  
We had so much love in us,  
But you are no longer here.

Will we go back to how we were?  
And walk down those roads again.  
All those miles that we held on for,  
Then you said we were at the end.

Tell me, do you ever think of me?  
And still wonder if I'm holding on.  
Do you regret walking away from us?  
Now that our lasting love is gone.

From day to day, I think of you,  
And often wonder how you are.  
You'd be driving around by now,  
Have you received your loved car?

Sometimes I wonder what if?  
We hadn't ended when we had.  
Would we be talking about marriage,  
And reminiscing on things gone bad.

Well, I'm twenty-six now and I'm okay,  
Although I have never had another love near.  
I still look for you in crowded rooms,  
and remember that you're not here.

Just thought I might write to you now,  
As there are something's I want to say.  
I know deep down that we won't talk again,  
But it would've been our two year anniversary. Today."

She finished up the poem with tears in her eyes and everyone clapped, then I noticed. This wasn't Mary someone-whatever it was Bella Swan.

My eyes went wide at this realization and I looked at my family, they looked back at me, with the same expression that was on my face. "Bella" I mouthed to them and they all nodded, I looked to Edward who was on my other side; he was just staring at Bella with a look of amazement.

"Okay this is next one people have been sending letters to me about, the metaphor I used, well I'm keeping why I wrote this one a secret" She winked and some people laughed "This one's called Vampire" I glanced at my family before I looked back to Bella.

"Eyes shown bright with excitement and fury,  
pale and white against the moonlight.  
A hunter of the dusk,  
a killer.

Teeth bared,  
longing for the blood.  
A helpless victim running along,  
he watches like a hawk with its prey.  
Quietly moving through the darkness,  
those black eyes never losing sight of their meal.

A murderer,  
a predator of all thing living.  
Top of the food chain,  
no one has a clue.  
Inhumanly handsome,  
a face like a god.

Blood lust is the key to living,  
he closes in on the helpless girl.  
She has no clue she's near death,  
in a strong and impossibly fast gesture he's at her throat.

To stunned to scream,  
he sucks the life out of her."

She finished the dark poem and everyone clapped loudly, to me it sounded like the new born years. "Thank you" she said, "I'll start the book signing now" she announced before walking off stage, she sat down at a plastic desk and people started to line up, I quickly bought a book and got in line to get it signed.

I got up to her and she didn't look up as I passed the book "Name?" she asked and looked up her eyes went wide "A-Alice" she whispered, "Hey Bella" I said, she shook her head and quickly sighed the book "You have to leave" she said standing up, "Why Bella?" I asked hurt "Just leave" she said, "Bella, please let us explain" I said, "No," she said simply I moved to the side and she quickly signed the last two books and started to walk out of the book store, "Bella!" I said going after her I could hear the rest of my family trailing after us, she turned into a ally way and we all followed,

She spun around to meet us "Leave" she said simply, "Bella, Please." Edward pleaded, "Go away, all of you!" she all but screamed, another vampire, a very intimidating male vampire jumped down from a building and came and wrapped a arm around Bella's waste, I heard a small growl come from Edward. "hello, my Bella" he said looking at Bella, "Hello, Daryl" she greeted, "Who are your friends?" he said facing us. Before any of us could speak Bella did, "No one, just fans of my work" she said and sent me a look saying 'don't argue'. "Oh," Daryl said and smiled "Well we should be getting home, shouldn't we Bella?" he said looking at Bella again "Yes, that we should" at that they left and I faced my family.

"Her mate?" I asked, "I couldn't read his mind" Edward said, "and I couldn't read his emotions" Jasper put in and I put a comforting arm around his waist.

**BPOV**

I quickly walked with Daryl into the mansion, not walking in front of him and not beside but a few metres behind him. He was in a rage, strange vampires he doesn't know have that affect on him. He stormed into the main room and spun around to face me, "Who are they!" he demanded, "I don't know" I lied, "Rubbish!" he said, "You know who they are and you're protecting them" he said, he always did have a way of reading me "I'm sorry Lord Daryl" I whispered, "So you do know them!" he said he stormed over and through me into the wall, I crumbled to the floor and stayed there staring at the perfect marble, "Answer me!" he demanded, "Yes, I know them from when I was human," I whispered, he laughed "Then they're no threat, they have no claim I presume?" he asked,

"No, mi lord. They don't even know the trade exists" I said, god how I hate the trade.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, what do you all think? I might not continue after this chapter, depends on who likes it :D**

**BPOV**

I drank the blood of the deer slowly, cherishing it. After I was done I disposed of the carcass and made my way to the main room, I saw that Daryl had company, in seeing me Daryl beckoned me forward I quickly went over and got on my knees in front of these vampires "Mi lords. And Mi lady" I said noting a very expensive pair of Prada shoes. "She's not broken" one noted, the women. "Yes well she's obedient, I couldn't let this one go" Lord Daryl said. "Stand" one of the males said, I looked to Daryl for permission and he nodded so I stood, the male who seemed to be the leader started to circle me, "Nice, good condition, other than a few scars", he said trailing down my arms, I knew better then to pull away. "She's not for sale" Daryl said "but if you wish to stay Bella would be happy to serve you, wouldn't you?" he asked "yes mi lord" I said quietly.

The women laughed "Her eyes a gold" she said and used a manicured finger to raise my face, "You let her feed in this bizarre way?" she asked "Yes, and I have no reason to refuse her this, after all it does make her weaker" they all laughed and to prove his point Daryl kicked me in the gut and threw me into a wall by the throat, they all laughed harder. "Leave us" he said and I scurried out.

I ran to my small, okay tiny room. The small and un-needed cot took up almost half the room. I sat down on it and thought about how I ended up in the trade.

_FLASH BACK_

_I slowly walked around the mall, I needed some more clothes, and I need Charlie off my back. I left with only 3 bags and started to walk to where I parked my truck, a few blocks away. The sun was setting when I was struck from behind, "What the hell!" I screamed as I slowly got up I turned around and was met with a sadistic smile and evil crimson eyes. "Bella? Am I correct?" he said, "That depends, who the Hell are you!?" I demanded, he laughed darkly "Well child, my name is Daryl. But you will be calling me Lord Daryl from now on" he said, I scoffed "Like hell I am" I came over and kicked me in the stomach, and I crumbled to the ground "You will obey me" he growled before I blacked out._

_I awoke in a beautiful room, laying on a deep red duvet, "Don't get used to this room, this is my quarters" that Daryl guy said I jumped up off the bed ignoring the searing pain in my mid section, "Why am I here?" I demanded, he laughed "You belong to me now" he said coming closer, "You wish" I spat, he laughed again and in the next second he had me pinned against the wall "You will learn to obey me, Bella" he said and pulled out a blade with a ivory handle and black ivory snake design, he ripped off one of the long sleeves on my shirt and started to cut me, not deep enough to need stitches but I knew it would scar, I didn't scream. I refused to give him the satisfaction, "Are you too scared to scream or are you as suicidal as they say?" he asked leering at me. "Is this a ritual or are you just a sadist" I replied sarcastically, he laughed "A bit of both" he said and trailed the cuts down the back of my shoulder, "There" he breathed, I looked at the cuts and through the oozing blood I saw a rose with a vine going down my shoulder "You _are_ mine," he whispered. "I will never be yours" I responded, he shook his head, "You'll learn, soon enough" he said and threw me into a wall and the breath was knocked out of me, I slowly stood up, "And you'll also learn to stay down" he said striking me in the head, blackness took over._

"Bella!" I heard one of Lord Daryl's guests yell I ran towards the voice and kneeled before the Prada-wearing female vampire "Yes mi lady" I said, "I'm thirsty" she stated "Would you be so kind as to bring a human to me, around 20, male." She said, "Of course mi lady, would you require anything else?" I asked, "Yes, stop calling me 'mi lady' my name is Mihkia and you will call me Mistress Mihkia"

"Yes, Mistress Mihkia" I said "Good, leave me, and I expect the human within the hour" she said, I quickly left and left to tell Lord Daryl where I would be, "Lord Daryl" I said kneeling down, "Stand" he said, I stood but kept my eyes down, "Anything you require my Bella?" he asked, "No mi lord, I just wish to tell you I'm going out to gather a human for Mistress Mihkia" I said, "Okay, good luck" he said I left again and started my way to a local bar.

I entered the bar and walked up a man looking around 20, "Hey there hansom" I said batting my eye lashes, "Hey babe," he said looking me up and down. I internally gagged but trailed my hand up his chest. "So what's your name?" he asked, "Bella, yours?" I responded " Max" he said I smiled and sexy smile." Wanna go back to my place?" he asked, I giggled "How about mine?" I asked "Whatever you want babe" he said putting a arm around my waste "So how old are you?" I asked "Turned 20 2 weeks ago" he said, I sighed so young "Oh really," I said in a flirty tone. We walked back to the mansion. And walked to the room that Mihkia was in, we entered and when Max saw Mihkia he smiled at her, she smiled back but it was an evil smile "Leave us" she ordered, "Yes Mistress Mihkia" I said and quickly left, I could hear his screams as I left.

I was lucky, I guess. Where else could I go? All my family is dead and there's no way that the Cullen's would want me. Lord Daryl is good, he lets me write and publish my books- all the money goes to him though. I must have been going crazy; I actually started to like my captor. What's wrong with me?

I was only turned because Daryl liked me, he liked the way I fought back, and I still do. Not as in not obeying, but I refuse to be broken, I refuse to become like those lap-dog like humans he keeps around, he normally only turns humans who are broken, I'm the only one who's not. So it gets lonely. I've tried angering him so much that he'd kill me. Turned out he has more restraint then I gave him credit for."Bella" I heard Lord Daryl call, I quickly turned around and ran to the main room. He had a human kneeling before him, "This human" he said pointing to the human in question "Will be in your care, you will train him, I don't care if he is broken or not, I just want him to obey me, and you will do this. Understood?" he asked, he was angry, that much was apparent, "Yes Mi lord" I said "Good, go with her" he said to the boy, "Go to hell" He whispered, Daryl stuck him in the chest and he skidded over to me, "Get him out of my site" he growled, I picked the boy up and ran back to my room. I laid him on the cot and rushed to get a small bowl of water from the kitchen and a rag, I started to clean off the blood on his forehead, "You shouldn't anger Lord Daryl, it only ends in pain" I said softly as I wiped his cut he hiss in pain "Sorry" I whispered. "Why don't you stand up to him? I mean you are . . . what _are_ you" he said I sighed, this poor boy, didn't even know what was going on "Vampires" I said, "And you have just been taken into the slave trade," I said, "And the reason I don't stand up to him is because, this is all I have. And I can't leave, I don't know how to fight, and if I tried, I'd most likely die" I said, and started to put a make shift bandage on his head, "What did he mean by train?" he asked,

"Lord Daryl wants you obedient, like me. I'm not _broken_ like the other slaves in the mansion who broke under the abuse, I just learnt that if I say no, bad things happen" I said and started on his arm, "Why are you a . . . vampire?" he asked "Lord Daryl likes me" I said simply, I started to take his shirt off and he stopped me "relax, I'm just going to check your ribs" I said he nodded and let me take the shirt off, I felt his ribs slowly and gently, none where broken. He put his shirt back on, "This is so surreal" he said running a hand through his black hair, I nodded, "How did you deal with all this?" he asked

"I was introduced to this world long before I was taken into the slave trade, I met a coven, no a _family _of vampires, I dated one, you may think by the look of Daryl and his guests that all vampires are cruel and evil. Not all are, this family, the father was a doctor a _doctor_ he saved people on a daily basses; he was the nicest man I knew" I said,

"Where are they now?" he asked, "They left," I said "Well they can't have been that nice if they left you"

"I don't like to talk about it," I said and then I remembered when I saw the Cullen's, I sighed. "Sorry" he whispered, I looked at him he was staring at the floor, his face was so . . . young, his eyes held nothing but innocence. He didn't deserve this, I put my hand on his shoulder "its okay," I said "What's your name?" I asked,

"Aaron" he said "What's yours?"

"Bella," I said and took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "There are a few things to know, Lord Daryl loves titles, you must always call him Mi lord or Lord Daryl, if you don't well, he will get angry. Guests you must call Mi lady or Mi lord, unless told otherwise. There are a few jobs you can do, cleaner, groundsmen and _bleeder_" I said the word bleeder with disgust. "What's that?" he asked,

"You feed them, they cut you so you don't turn and they drink your blood, of course not enough to kill" I said and he flinched, "What do you do?" he asked,

I laughed lightly "I make Lord Daryl money, I write and I serve guests when I'm not writing" I said smiling he nodded "Also, there a certain places that are off limits, the yard for one, unless you have been told otherwise, don't argue, that's self expiatory. Also, Lord Daryl is your master, you serve him, you get asked something you look to him, you get told to do something you look to him for the answer, you don't do anything another vampire says unless Daryl says you will serve them while they stay here or you are sold to them, just remember these rules and you'll be fine" I said softly, he nodded and his eyes started to get wet with tears, I sighed sadly, I sat on the cot next to him and pulled him in and hugged him as he cried, "This is real isn't it? It's not just some night mare" he sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I know how it feels. It gets easier" I spoke softly and rubbed his back. He looked up at me, and smiled sadly, I smiled back, "Promise me something?" I asked he nodded, "Promise you won't break," I said, and he nodded again "I promise"

**Okay! So continue? Cause I don't know! This is pretty morbid not really my style so tell me what you think!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thank you for your support, :D**

**BPOV**

I watched as Aaron slept the slow rise and fall of his chest. The subtle movement of his eyes under his lids, he's dreaming. I'd love to be able to get away from this life just for a few hours. The sun slowly started to come up and Aaron soon woke. He stomach growled, "Morning" I said softly, and he looked at me "It was all real" he groaned, "I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm hungry" he said "Come with me I can show you to the kitchen" I said, "Okay"

"You know Sally, the chief; she might have a job for you in the kitchen. The meals are served at different times of days, breakfast is 6am to 9:30 am then lunch is 11:30pm to 2:30pm and dinner is 5:30 to 7:30 pm and there's another meal at mid-night." I informed him. "Okay," he said I walked into the large mess-hall/ kitchen Aaron got in line and we sat down while he ate his oat meal.

"I'll be right back, I'll just go check with Sally" I said standing up.

I walked into the kitchen and walked up to Sally, a vampire who's been here for . . . I'm not sure how long but she's the cook, "Hey Sally, any work in the Kitchen? There's a new kid needing a job" I said, "Sure, he could help me during the day," she said flipping a pancake, "Great, I'll go tell him" I said, I walked back out and sat at the table Aaron was sitting at, "Hey finished?" I asked "Yeah, can I work in the kitchen?" he asked "Yeah, I'll just show you around the grounds first alright?" I said, "Okay" we both stood and gave the empty bowl to the human kitchen hand.

We were walking through the halls and I pointed out the 2 bathrooms the slaves use and the rooms that are off limits. We rounded a corner and Mistress Mihkia was there, I instantly got on my knees in front of her and Aaron followed my lead, "who's this human?" she asked me, "A new slave, Lord Daryl told me to train him, Mistress Mihkia" I answered staring at the floor. "Oh," she said coming closer, "Look at me" she ordered I looked up and she looked back with cruel crimson eyes, "You care for him" she stated, "yes?" She questioned.

I didn't respond and she slapped me "Answer me!" he demanded, "Yes, I care for him" I said quickly. She laughed "And that's why you're a slave, you feel. Feelings weaken you. Stupid girl" she sneered, she then picked Aaron up by the collar, I gasped, and she laughed and threw him into the wall- softly for a vampire. "Leave him alone" I said, standing up.

"Remember your place" she snarled at me kicking Aaron over to the other side of the hall like a ragdoll, "No, leave him alone" I said, she launched herself at me and I tried to fight back until she ripped my hand off, I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming, she threw my hand down in front of me "Remember your place" she growled and left, I picked my hand up and it slowly started to re-attach. I went over to Aaron who was laying limp I picked him up and ran back to the room.

I laid him down on the cot and splashed his face with water; he woke with a start "Are you okay?" I whispered "Thank you for sticking up for me" he gave me a small smile. "It's not right," I whispered, "Nothing is right in this place" he said, smiling sadly, I smiled back "How's your hand" he asked, I looked down to the hand in question; "It's fine, it'll heal" I shrugged.

"Why did you stick up for me?" he asked, "I feel like it's my job, you're like the little brother I never had" I smiled he smiled back, "Bella" I heard Lord Daryl say, "I'll be back" I said an ran out to see what he wanted, when I entered the room Lord Daryl kicked my legs from beneath me and I fell to the ground in a heap. "Mihkia says you attacked her" he said and kicked me across the room, I didn't dare object, "I'm sorry Mi Lord" I said,

"You will be" he said bringing me up by the throat, he threw me across to the other side of the room again, he came over and towered over me, I looked up at him and he sneered down at me, "You will learn your lesson," He said, "Bring him in" and then two vampire slaves dragged Aaron in "No!" I roared, "Shut up!" Daryl said slapping me across the face.

He stalked over to Aaron who looked at me with fearful eyes; I looked back my dead heart sinking. Lord Daryl kicked him across the room and he hit the stone wall with a crack, I smelt the blood "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I said, he didn't listen he just picked Aaron up and kneed him in the gut, Aaron spat up blood "Stop it!" I cried, Daryl bent back Aaron's arm and I heard the sickening crunch as it broke, Aaron cried out in pain, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, Daryl threw him again and gave him three hard punches to his gut. Daryl then dragged Aaron over to me and dropped him roughly in front of me, "Remember where you stand" he said and left,

I picked Aaron up and once again took him to my room; I laid him down on the cot and looked at his battered and broken body. Aaron groaned, trying to say something "Shh," I said but he insisted, "Thank you" he whispered and coughed up more blood, a sob came from my chest, "It's going to be okay," I whispered I wiped the hair off his forehead, he gasped and groaned and I could see he was fighting, "It's okay, just go to sleep" I whispered, "It'll be okay, everything will be fine" I promised "Just sleep" I said kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes and I heard his heart beat slow, and then stop completely.

And for the first time in over one hundred and fifty years, I cried.

I cradled Aaron's dead body in my arms and sobbed, after half an hour Lord Daryl came in, I looked at him, he's never seen my cry, or even scream, and he seemed pleased I was showing some weakness. "I'll bury him" he said and took Aaron's body, I thought about fighting but let that thought drop as soon as it crossed my mind. I put my head in my hands and my body rocked with silent sobs. Aaron didn't deserve that, he was only a child. He didn't deserve to be dragged into this world brutally beaten the killed. It's my fault he was dead. His death is on my hands.

More sobs came as I thought this; if I didn't fight Mihkia he wouldn't be dead. It was my fault. This one though went through my mind over and over. I thought back on my time here, and soon sobered up. I got up and started to walk to the kitchen to tell Sally she wouldn't be getting any extra help.

**APOV.**

My vision blurred and I saw Bella cradling the body of a dead boy, sobbing un-controllably, whispering 'sorry' over and over. The vision ended and I was back in the living room, "What was that?" Edward asked,

"If only I knew" I responded.

**OKAY! I know it's short, but I just need to get this out, so yeah, I cried while I wrote this chapter**

–**sigh- **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY Next chapter! I know you all hate me right not for killing Aaron, but it was necessary. I will Re-write it if you all wish as a new story, BECAUSE there were TWO ways this story could have swung, and I let a coin decide **** lol **

**BPOV**

Lord Daryl wanted me to write. So I sat in the corner of my tiny room and stared at the blank page, willing an idea to come. I heard the door open, "You haven't written anything" Daryl said looking over my shoulder, "I'm sorry mi lord. But I can't seem to write" I said in a small voice. "You know" he said, his nose trailing up my neck, "I haven't taken advantage of your good looks" he said nipping my shoulder, the venom was like ice in my veins, so much it burned.

I shuddered and he chuckled, he spun me around and looked me up and down, "Please, don't" I whispered and he laughed cruelly, "You are mine" he growled as he ripped off my clothing.

***

"Get dressed" he growled throwing some clothes at me and stalking out. I quickly got changed. I felt so dirty. So impure. Everything was numb; maybe this was what finally broke me. But I still felt emotions? I didn't know what being broken felt like. Did the broken slaves still felt the need to rebel, the want to get out? I didn't know if I was broken or not, but my fingers itched with the need to write.

_Bleak and still, this placed called hell  
An eternity of blackness, this place I know well  
Subdued by pain and loss of life  
My fears are growing, with haste and strife_

Evil creeps nearer, unleashed by him  
Time is precious; I gave in on a whim  
The smell, the sounds, there is no light  
I fell so easily, without putting up a fight

Chained and bound, my soul runs aloof  
He asked for my penance, I gave him no proof  
The air so still, it weighs down hard and heavy  
My blood flowing freely, like a broken leaf

Broken and beaten, I take my last breath  
I succumb to him, begrudging my new birth  
He smiles upon me his odour so rank and foul  
I scream in pain, I let loose a howl

You belong to me for eternity now  
I look up to the evil lord and I give him a bow  
I know now, my life is forfeit  
He owns my soul, I am dead. 

I put down the pen and rested my head against the cold stone wall. I turned the wall at my side and raised my hand, and started to carve four words into the stone with my nail.

I

Want

To

Die

I underlined the word 'die' and let a sob out. I'd give anything to be free from this place; I'd rather die than spend another day in this hell hole. My heart aches to run through the forest, to _hunt_ my prey instead of it being given to me. I want to be free. But I know this would never happen. I'm stuck in the hell until time ends. "Save me" I whispered to no one, "Get me out. Please" I whispered again, "I'd give anything to get out" I continued, "Whatever the price, I'll pay it" I closed my eyes and wished for sleep in invade.

**APOV,**

I watched as Bella was violated, I could hear growling outside my vision so I knew Edward could see. It was the man- Daryl- who was abusing her. He told her to get dress, I watched as Bella wrote a Poem, I said it out loud so my family could hear. She then carved 'I want to die' in the wall. I watched her plea for freedom, when I came out I stared at my family.

Edward was beyond angry, "We have to find her!" he growled. _We have no idea where she is_ I thought "I don't care!" He growled. "I have to find her!" he said and started to pace pulling at his hair, "I'll kill him" he muttered, "Pull him apart and burn the pieces" he said "yes that would do it" he said nodding to himself, I got up and slapped him he stared shocked at me, I put a hand on his shoulder "Get a grip" I said slowly, "Breaking down isn't going to help Bella" I said, staring into his saddened eyes. He nodded, "Was the slapping really needed?" he asked,

"Yes" I said shortly. "It was stone, the room was small, but I don't think the whole thing would be that small, so we look for a large stone building" I spoke to the family,

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, I then realised they have no idea of what's going on, "Bella is being abused, held captive, and we are going to save her" I said, a growl came from Emmett "Yes, we are" he said standing up and running out at vampire speed, I then heard the sound of him starting the car.

**BPOV.**

It's been 2 days since Lord Daryl violated me, he hasn't since. But I feel . . . . So disgusting. I served another slave a bowl of porridge. "Oh Bella!!!" Lord Daryl roared angrily. I put the pot down and ran as fast as I could to where his voice came from, I slowed before I came to the room and entered at a human speed. I saw he had a lot of guests. I walked over so I was no directly in front of him, but to his side slightly so I wasn't putting my back to his guests, I kneeled "Yes Lord Daryl?" I asked.

"If I recall correctly, you said these vampires have no claim on you" he growled, I peeked a glance up at his guests and almost gasped, it was the Cullen's, "You recall correctly, Mi lord" I said,

"Right, you also said they have no knowledge of the trade, am I correct?" he asked,

"Yes, Mi lord. You are correct" I said, "Then please tell me why they are here asking for you, because I don't understand," he growled, "Mi lord, if I could explain. As far as I knew they had no claim and no knowledge," I said quickly, "You ignorant wench" he said back handing me, I heard a few gasps and a few growls.

"I apologize mi lord" I said quickly, "Good," he responded, "Stand" he commanded, I stood "Look at me" he continued and I raised my head to look at him. His crimson eyes held no mercy, no compassion, just pure evil. "Perhaps you should personally serve these guests during their stay. How does that sound?" he asked

"Sounds marvellous, Mi lord" I responded, but I'd rather say, no. I wanted to say I didn't want to serve the people who abandoned me. "Go show my guests to their rooms" he commanded, "As you wish Mi lord" I said. I turned to the Cullen's "Please, follow me" I said quickly and scurried out at a fast human speed.

I heard their footsteps behind me and I walked into the guests quarters I stood by a door and turned to the Cullen's "This will be your quarters for the rest of your stay" I announced and opened the door; I waited till all the Cullen's walked inside. It was like a little living area with an assortment of doors leading to bathrooms and bedrooms.

I stood off to the side slightly and waited for someone to talk. "Bella" it was Carlisle who spoke, "Yes mi lord" I answered quickly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Serving you Mi Lord" I answered, "Bella look at me" he demanded, I quickly looked up to see golden orbs looking back, "Stop calling me 'mi lord'" He said.

"What do you wish for me to call you?" I asked, "Call me Carlisle" he responded sadly. "Of course, Carlisle" I answered awkwardly. "Why are you just standing there?" It was Jasper who asked.

"I'm waiting for your orders" I responded, "My orders?" he said, appalled "You're not a slave" he said.

"I'm sorry to contradict you Mi lord, but I am" I said, more gasped echoed around the room, "Say again?" He asked, "I'm a slave Mi lord" I repeated, "Stop with the 'mi lord' thing, call us by our names! Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward!" he named off in almost a yell, "I apologise" I said quickly.

"Bella, how did this happen?" Carlisle asked me, his eyes holding nothing but worry and sadness, "after you left, Daryl found me and took me into the trade," I said,

"Trade?" he echoed, I nodded "The slave trade" I said, "Oh Bella" he sighed, I saw from the corner of my eye Esme come over and hug me, I froze as soon as she touched me. I looked up and they all stared sadly at me, Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I missed you belly" he said, I felt my shoulder snap from the pressure of the hug. He dropped me instantly. I fell to the ground in a heap; my shoulder was already healed in a twisted position so I put my thumb on my shoulder and pressed- breaking it again. I held it still as it healed again.

I looked up at the people around me and they stared at me in shock and more sadness- pity. "Bella do you want me to have a look at your shoulder?" Carlisle asked, he seemed shocked my bone broke so easily, I'm a vampire. That shouldn't happen. "No, I am fine," I said "Bella let me have a look at your shoulder" he said, that wasn't a question, that was an order; I shot up and stood in front of him. I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down, I heard the tear. My shoulder was now bare for his expectation.

"You know that was a suggestion, not an order" he said, I didn't respond. He poke and prodded at my shoulder then he asked, "How did this happen?" he asked, I knew he was talking about scar I have from when Lord Daryl carved a rose into my shoulder. I heard Daryl come in, and he answered for me. "That" he spoke slowly "Is my mark" I said and I felt his finger tracing the scar, "it shows my ownership. I bound her to me, wherever she is. I'll always be able to find her" he said, and the chuckled darkly. "I hope this room is suitable" he spoke everyone now.

"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you" Carlisle said, "Good to know. I'm going out to hunt. If you need anything just ask Bella here" he said and patted my hair like an obedient pet. And with that he left. I looked around once again, and I knew they were going to start with the questions.

**SOO what do you think? If you have any suggestions for poems to be in the story PM me **** Thank you for reading!! REVIEW!!! :D **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, You are all pretty pissed at me, still. -.-' sigh so, I am going to post another story, that will be the same as this, but Aaron will not die, there are two more ways this could of swung now that I think about it, one were Aaron and Bella get together, which AINT happening, sorry! But in the next few weeks I'll probably post it, I don't know a name for it yet so yeaahh. ONWARDS!**

**BPOV**

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Carlisle said, I nodded, took a step forward and sat down on the ground. Carlisle looked at me doubtfully but they all soon sat down on the sofas and love seats. "Bella," Carlisle started "Tell me exactly how you got here" he said, I nodded and started to talk.

"Well," I took a deep breath "I went to Seattle to go shopping, I parked my truck a few blocks away." My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered, "It was getting dark, but I started to walk to my truck, Lord Daryl, he struck me from behind. At first I started to fight but he knocked me out." I took another deep breath to steady myself. "I woke up here, well not _here_ but in the mansion, he cut his mark into me" I started to speak slower, human memories fade and I was trying hard to remember, "At first . . . I fought . . . I even tried to anger Lord Daryl so much that he'd kill me. He has excellent restraint" I said with a small smile on my face, its official- I had gone insane.

"Bella" It was Edward who spoke, "I'm so sorry" he continued.  
I shook my head, "It's not your fault." I shrugged.  
"Why are you a vampire?" Carlisle asked,  
"Lord Daryl, he changes slaves who he has . . . grown fond of." I finished lamely, "Although I am not broken, not like the lap-dogs he keeps around, but I think that's why he did keep me around. He seems to enjoy a fight" I sighed and ran my hair through my dirty brown hair.  
"How often do you feed?" Carlisle asked, seeing that my eyes were so dark. 

"Well, time doesn't mean much to me" I shrugged "But whenever Lord Daryl gives me deer,"  
"And how often is that?" he pressed  
"I said, time doesn't mean much to me here" I repeated.  
He nodded in understanding, he seemed to be thinking hard about something, I looked away from his face and looked around the room at my once-family. I looked at Alice first; her dark gold eyes held sadness and regret, all her hyper-ness that I was used to when I knew her seemed to be gone. Jasper had his arm around his tiny wife, he too looked sad- no doubt by everyone else's emotions. Emmett looked guilty and sad, probably for breaking my shoulder; I didn't hold it against him. Rosalie looked indifferent- I didn't blame her, she never did like me. Esme, my once mother figure. Her caramel waves fell around her face and her golden eyes, were sad like the rest. But was it sadness or pity- they're two very different emotions.

"Bella" Carlisle spoke breaking me from my thoughts "What would you say if you were to come back with us?" he asked, my eyes went wide with his words.  
"No, that's not possible" I said, my voice getting panicked "I can run! He'll find me! And then he'll hurt you!" I said "No, no, no" I repeated, I didn't want more blood on my hands.

"It's okay Bella," Carlisle soothed, "We didn't mean to run, but how do you think you could come with us, with Daryl's permission?" he asked, his eyes looked desperate.  
"He won't let me go, not even if he is given a high price. I'm not for sale" I said quoting what Lord Daryl tells all his guests who gain an interest in me.

"If _buying_ you is the only way to make you come with us. We will find a way to make him give in" Edward vowed. I stared at his determined expression and couldn't understand why he felt this way, since when did he care about me. I decided to voice my opinions.  
"Why?" I asked,  
"What do you mean? Why?" Edward responded, his eye brows mushing together  
"I mean why, do you want to do this? Since when do you care what happens to me?" That came out harsher then I intended it to.  
"Bella, I've always cared. I've always loved you. And I've always missed you" he said.

"Then why did you leave?" I was getting very confused, none of this made sense.  
"To protect you, I didn't want you to apart of my world." He stood up and crouched down in front of me, he put a hand on my cheek and I stayed deathly still. "I'm not leaving this place, unless you are at my side" he whispered, staring straight into my eyes. I nodded in understanding.

"Daryl is gone" Alice said "Why don't we just run now?" she asked, I shook my head feverishly.  
"He'll fine us! A bond between a slave and their owner can only be broken by the slave being sold, or death. If I run, he'll always know where I am" I said,  
"Then we kill him" Emmett said and I winced, as much as I don't like Lord Daryl, I don't want any more death on my hands even if it's only his. Noting my reaction Emmett frowned "Or maybe not" he muttered. I tried to smile at him but I'm sure it came out as a grimace.

"Bella!" It was Mistress Mihkia who yelled my name,  
"I apologise, Lord Daryl mustn't have told Mistress Mihkia that I am serving you" I said, "If you'd excuse me" I said standing up.  
"Of course" Was Carlisle response.  
I smiled at him and darted out; I ran to Mistress Mihkia's quarters and knelt in front of her. "Not to come across rude Mistress Mihkia, but Lord Daryl has told me to serve the Cullen's, his new guests." I said,  
"Oh, I know" she answered, "But I heard that boy of yours died." She continued, "Good riddance I say" she laughed a bit.  
"If you'd excuse my Mistress Mihkia, but I must get back to the Cullen's"  
"If you must, just remember where you stand next time, you are a slave. You'll always be a slave, nothing will change that. Leave me" she commanded, I ran at full speed away from that evil woman's room.

I entered back into the Cullen's quarters and kneeled, it was habit. "Bella, you don't need to do that, to us you aren't a slave. You are a friend" Carlisle said, "You can stand." He finished sadly.  
I stood up and offered a small smile. "Is there anything you acquire?" I asked they all shook their heads. I bit on my bottom lip – a habit I had when I was human that I still have now- thinking what to do, my head started to run with words. Slowly forming a poem. I need to write this down, I must not forget this; Lord Daryl would be upset. As if reading my mind Alice handed me a pen and paper. I smiled "Thank you" I said quickly, and started to scrawl down words.

_Chains and pains  
and open wounds  
tortured souls  
left in ruins  
broken bones  
shredded limbs  
living blood  
is running thin_

plump, pink flesh  
tearing free  
murmurs, pleas  
ear piercing screams  
crimson drips  
from walls of filth  
nausea bubbles  
until senses melt

agony saturates  
the weakening mind  
eyes left burning  
no more tears to cry  
unintelligible whispers  
under uneven breath  
dizzying memories  
no sanity left

stomach keeps churning  
skin is ablaze  
muscles are useless  
bowels decay  
body split open  
heart choking in angst  
lungs meld together  
only death awaits

I stopped the flow of writing; this had to be one of my darkest poems yet. I stared in awe at the words I wrote.  
"May I see?" Alice asked, I nodded and handed her the paper. She read it through quickly, like she's read it before. She then handed it to Carlisle, Esme read over his shoulder. After they had finished, Edward took the paper, Emmett and Jasper reading over his shoulders. Rosalie seemed to have no interest in reading it. Soon I had six pairs of gold eyes staring at me in amazement.  
"This is amazing" Jasper said, the others nodded in agreement. Edward handed me back the paper and I took it and folded it and put it in my pocket.

"Are all your poems that dark?" Esme asked.  
"Most of the time, yes. I have written a few that haven't been dark on the surface, but if you look hard enough you can see the underlying message."

"May we hear one?" Edward asked, I nodded.  
"This one is called, 'Fun insane asylum,  
_Lock us up,  
close the door,  
padded walls  
and padded floors._

Insane you think,  
but playful we are,  
they threw us in here,  
'cause we act bizarre.

This room,  
these jackets,  
our smiles,  
are assets.

We're both in a room,  
having our fun,  
now this silliness,  
has just begun.

Oh my good friend,  
our laughs are shared,  
as we roll on the floor,  
completely impaired.

In the morning we wake,  
inside our padded tomb,  
how you and I have fun,  
will now resume." I ended, most –if not all- my poems I have committed to memory.

Again they all stared. "You really have a talent" Carlisle noted,  
"It's how I work here, each slave must have a main job, mine is to make Lord Daryl money" I said.  
"You don't keep your profits?" Jasper asked, I shook my head.  
"What would I do with money?" I shrugged. "And I rather this, than one of the alternatives." I continued.  
"Which are?" Carlisle pressed,  
"Cook, bleeder – although that's not a option for me any more- general servant – but I do that too, I guess- Grounds keeper, as I said before what I like to call Lap-Dogs" I said,  
"Could you please explain what you mean by, Bleeder and Lap-Dog?" Carlisle asked looking confused. I nodded.  
"Certainly, a bleeder is a human which is snack for vampires. They get cut and the vampire feeds. Lord Daryl of offers very controlled vampires for this; he values the ones who choose this. And the lap dogs, they just sit there looking pretty" I shrugged.

"That's . . . Interesting" Carlisle murmured.  
"I might go for a hunt" Rosalie said standing up, she looked at me, "Any idea where I could go?" she asked, I slowly shook my head.  
"I apologise, I'm not allowed outside the mansions grounds without Lord Daryl, or his permission. I wouldn't know where you could go" I said, she sniffed, "Fine, I don't know when I'll be back" she said and left. I frowned at the closed door. 

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around" Emmett promised, smiling at me, his lips stretching across his face and dimples appearing in his granite skin.  
"Sure" I murmured "I hope so"

**OKAY so what do you think?? All poems in this chapter belong to the rightful owners and no copy-right was intended **** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, welcome. Rosalie is bitch, don't ya think? Haha good times :D anyway, read, review, and share the love. OMGE Caffeine :D P.S The Jonas Brothers music helps me write the gory scenes, -gag-**

**BPOV**

I mentally flinched as Lord Daryl slammed me up against the wall, "Bella" he growled "I really like your hair down. Why must you always put it up?" he sneered as he roughly yanked the hair tie from my long brown locks. My hair fell around my face, "Much better" he amended. 

"Excuse me" That was Edward,  
"Yes?" Lord Daryl growled turning to look at Edward, I couldn't see him but I knew he would be glaring, "Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" he asked rhetorically.  
"I was wondering, what's your price on that slave?" That sounded like Carlisle,

"What? This?" he asked spinning us both around, he held my hair in a tight fist. "She isn't for sale" he growled,  
"Half a million" Carlisle said,  
"Half a million for this piece of disobedient _shit_?" he said shaking me,  
"Yes, half a million," Carlisle confirmed,

Lord Daryl laughed, "Take her" he said and threw me across the room by my hair. I skidded across the floor and hit the legs of Emmett and Edward. I stayed down until I felt Edward's hands on my upper arms. I got up slowly and looked at Carlisle who was handing Daryl a check and shaking his hand. "She's yours" Daryl confirmed,

"We'll be going now" Carlisle said and rushed us all out, Edward placed me in the car and Emmett –who was driving- sped away.  
"Your safe now Bella" Edward murmured in my ear. I nodded to numb to understand, my vision started to get blurry and I groaned, "Bella?" Edward asked getting worried, I groaned again as I started to get dizzy, then blackness over took.

***

"She's a vampire! She shouldn't black out!" A heavenly voice argued  
"Son calm down, she's been through a lot" a calm and collective voice said,  
"It's been two _days_ Carlisle, I can't keep waiting!" the velvet voice sounded troubled, upset.

I groaned, and tried to move my arms.  
"Bella? Bella!?" The velvet voice was right next to me;  
I groaned again in response, I slowly opened my eyes, my lids felt like bricks as I tried to lift them.  
"Edward?" I whispered,  
"Right here, love"

"Edward" I sighed as I saw him, his heavenly face looking down at me; I leaned up and hugged him.  
"Welcome back" he murmured, he kissed me lightly on the lips and gauged my reaction.  
"Do you want to go hunting? Your eyes a black" That was Carlisle; I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway,  
"Would that . . . . Be okay?" I asked, unsure.  
"Of course Bella," Edward said, "Come on, I'll take you hunting." He said as he stood up, he held out his hand out and I gingerly took it. He led me downstairs, the family were just sitting around, "We're going to go hunting" Edward announced,  
"I'll come" Emmett said standing up and smiling at me. I tried to smile back.

We left then and started to run, I was a lot slower then Edward and Emmett but they kept pace with me. "Come on Bella, I smell a bear up a head" Emmett grinned, "I'll let you have it" he promised.  
"I've never had bear" I mused,  
"Bella have you _ever_ had anything other than deer?" Edward asked as we continued to run.  
I shook my head "No, Lord Daryl only ever gave me deer" I said,  
"Well this should be fun" Emmett grinned,

We ran after the scent and soon came across and big, brown bear. "Go on" Emmett encouraged.  
I slowly walked forward, but then jumped at it, it roared and swatted me, making me fly across the small clearing and collide with a tree. I felt a rib snap but it healed quickly, I got up again- determined to hunt this animal. I stalked over to it as it rose onto its hind legs again, I lashed at it and blood poured out, it roared in ager and pain and swatted me sending me into yet another tree, "Dammit" I muttered as I felt a fracture at the bottom of my skull. 

"Emmett, help her out" Edward said, Emmett nodded and jumped at the bear quickly snapping its neck. He brought the dead animal over to me and I bit into its neck. The blood flowed freely into my mouth and down my burning throat. I growled as I drank, some blood over flowed from my mouth and stained my shirt. I couldn't care less about my clothes, not when I was drinking something so sweet, so . . .so . . . no words could describe how it taste. How good it felt when- after all this time of living of only deer- I could finally taste the blood of a carnivore.

Soon though the blood was all drained- much to my disappointment. I growled and took off in a run; I soon found a small pack of wolves. I growled and they growled back. I jumped at the largest one and snapped it neck and feasted on the blood of the wolf. It tasted different to the bear. More of a savoury taste then to the sweet taste of the bear blood. I drained it all and took off in pursuit of the others, I found another and drank from that too. I took off in a blood-lusting rage, I needed more. I couldn't find any more carnivores so I settled for a deer; I jumped an animalistic growl erupting from my chest as I snapped the deer's neck. I drank it, it was _nothing_ compared to the carnivores blood.

I felt someone watching me, and I got into a crouch, the dead deer still in my hands. I dropped it and looked at my audience, Edward and Emmett stared at me, I felt blood drip down from my mouth and lips and drip off my chin and hit the ground. _Drip, drip, drip._ My breathing was laboured and coming in pants. I slowly rose out of my crouch, staring at them both; waiting for their response for my actions.

"Bella?" Edward asked, coming closer with his hands up and palm out towards me, like a police officer showing someone they are un-armed.  
"Yes?" I asked,  
"Are you okay?" he asked coming closer,  
"Yes" I nodded "I'm fine" I said I looked down at my clothes; my shirt was splattered with blood.  
"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said going over to him,  
"That was pretty awesome Bells" Emmett grinned, "Really though. You went all blood-lusting-crazy-vamp. It was cool" he said as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Let's go home" Edward suggested,

Home. That sounded nice.

**Okay! What do you think? Hit or a miss? Do you think I got the crazy blood lusting vamp thing down or does it still needs work? REVIEW please :D **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLDNESS :D Any-who, just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers. This story was just what my deranged mind thought up and you seem to like it, so Yay! :D **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**

**BPOV**

We ran home and I was a lot faster. I grinned as we came into the clearing of the house and promptly catapulted myself over to river landing gracefully on the other side. Edward came over "Brilliant jump there" he complimented,  
"Why thank you" I said fake bowing; I was feeling so much better after my hunt.

We all walked inside and Carlisle greeted us, "Alice saw what happened" he said and I winced, would he be angry? He continued to smile at me, but I didn't let my guard down. "And I think, you'd be stronger now." He continued, "So I thought you could wrestle Jasper to test my theory" he finished with a smile.  
"W-what?" I stuttered "I can't fight, I-I can't!" I protested,  
"Come on Bella," Jasper said standing up "Give it a try" he smiled  
"Yeah Bells!" Emmett boomed a big grin on his face.

"O-okay" I said quietly,  
"Brilliant" Carlisle smiled,

We all went outside then; Emmett sat down on the grass still grinning and waited for the show to start. The others stayed standing and watched thoughtfully. Jasper came over and slowly started to circle me, I turned so he was always in my line of sight; he jumped sending us both across the field. He pinned me down, "You have to _try_ Bella" he said getting up.  
"I-I can't fight" I said as I got up again,

"I get it," Jasper said turning around to look at me, "You're weak" he stated simply, weak? _Weak?_ I was _anything_ but weak, for over a hundred years I was beaten relentlessly without making a single sound, and he tells me I'm _weak_. I never broke under the strain of being a slave and he says I'm weak!? Surprisingly a small growl came from my lips, "I am not weak" I spoke slowly, deadly.

"Really? What about that boy Alice saw in her vision. She told me, she doesn't keep secrets from me" He said, my eyes went wide; she saw Aaron. "I understand, I mean, we all can't control our impulses," He continued, is he saying . . . that _I_ killed Aaron, another growl came from my lips,  
"You don't know what you're talking about" I said,

"Bella, its okay . . . I mean . . . Everybody _slips_" he said, that was it. That was all it took to set me off, I jumped across the field at him growling and snarling like an animal. I tackled him to the ground and easily over powered him in my rage. "You have_ no _Idea what you're talking about" I said pressing down on him, I quickly got up and ran into the forest. I heard pursuit but I made my strides longer and soon I couldn't hear them anymore, I barely noticed at the sun set. And I barely noticed as the ground beneath me inclined. But soon I was on some cliff edge, or was it mountain edge. I wasn't sure. I walked out onto the ledge and looked up at the night sky, the stars. Oh how long have I wanted to just lay and look at the stars? And I did just that, I laid down on the cold ground and stared up at the many stars.

_I'm free_ I thought. A smile graced my lips, _I'm sorry you couldn't be with me_ I thought to Aaron. I sighed. Aaron. I missed him. "I miss you" I spoke to the stars, knowing if there _was_ an afterlife, Aaron would almost certainly be in Heaven. "And I'm sorry I let you down" I continued.

"_Drowning in a sea of troubles,  
Slowly sinking deeper.  
Fighting death, wanting breath,  
The light grows steadily dimmer._

Memories flicker through my mind,  
Replaying grievances past.  
Taunting me, haunting me,  
how long will I last?

The pain slowly doubles,  
I long for the end.  
To sleep, to dream,  
Into death I descend.

But what will I find  
Amongst the sleep of the dead?  
Dreams of grief or relief,  
Or an echo of the life that I fled?" I spoke aloud to the stars. To Aaron.

"Bella?" I voice said, I spun up at lightning speed and saw Carlisle and Edward standing there.  
"Y-yes?" I asked, what would they do because I ran away?  
"Who did you let down?" Carlisle said,  
"Aaron" I said simply, "He trusted me, and I-I let him down" I fell to my knees in anguish; they both ran over to me. Edward put his arms around me and Carlisle crouched down in front of me. "He's _dead_ because of me" I whispered,  
"its okay, everybody slips, Bella" Edward murmured,  
I growled, "I didn't _slip_, I didn't hurt him! I could never hurt Aaron!" I said glaring at Edward,  
"Okay, I'm sorry" he said quickly.

"Bella, maybe you could come back to the house?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded. Slowly standing up I asked, "How did you find me?"  
"It was strange . . . but I could _feel_ where you were." Carlisle tried to explained, I nodded  
"Well, that shows that the bond is in effect, Congratulations, you are now the official owner of a slave" I muttered "Let's go back shall we?" I asked,  
"Lets" Edward agreed and soon we were running down the mountain.

When we arrived home Jasper came up to me "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know what happened" he said,  
"Its fine Jasper" I murmured.  
"Bella, do you want to go upstairs. Listen to music?" Edward asked,  
"Sure, sure" I said quietly and followed Edward upstairs. We both sat on his couch as he put in some classical music, I sighed, music. Another thing I had missed. 

"Who was Aaron?" Edward asked,  
"He . . . was important" I said quietly, trying to listen to the beautiful music.  
"You loved him?" He continued with his questions  
"Yes, very much" I answered promptly, I did love Aaron, he was like my little brother. 

Edward sighed, and from the corner of my eye I saw him look away from me, "You must still be hurting . . ." He trailed off, "May I ask, how did he died?" Edward asked,  
I nodded, "A guest, Mistress Mihkia . . . she was beating him, for no reason. And I couldn't stand to see him getting hurt, so I attacked her, trying to make her stop." I started I took in a deep breath and bit my bottom lip, "She later told Lord Daryl . . . who . . . he . . ." I let out a sob,  
"It's okay" Edward said, I nodded  
"He, _killed_ Aaron in front of me, to teach me a lesson," I spoke with pain in my voice,

Edward brought me into a hug "its okay. That was not your fault" he murmured in my ear as I sobbed. "You tried to protect him, it's not your fault," he said again.  
"H-he didn't deserve to die," I sobbed "He was so innocent, he didn't even know what was happening until I clued him in," I shook my head in dismay "You believe in god, don't you" I said to Edward who nodded, "Then tell me, w-why does god let that happen to a sweet innocent boy who wanted nothing more than freedom? What kind of god does that?" I sobbed.  
"I don't know Bella, I don't know" he whispered.

"I know . . . your still healing. But . . . I'll wait" He promised, I looked him with my eye brows furrowed in confusion,  
"Huh?"  
"I love you, but your still grieving over the one you love, I can wait" he said smiling sadly at me, I shook my head, "No I loved him, yes. But as a brother. He was my little brother" I said.  
"Brother?" He asked and I nodded. He looked at me with burning eyes, then, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I stayed frozen in my place. Not moving not responding. He sighed sadly, "I will earn your trust" He vowed.

**Short, I know. I just had to get this posted!! I may or may not have power over the next few days, as some of you may know I travel, so yeah . . . :D Thanks for reading!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T SHOOT ME! I've had a lot of things to deal with coupled with that and school well . . . yeah but I'm back for the time being, don't know when or how often I'll update but please bear with me. **

**BPOV**

I stood in the door way of the living room. Watching as the Esme read a big book and Alice brush and plait Rosalie's hair. I felt useless, standing there in the doorway. Not sure what to do with myself.  
"You could go see what Edwards up to" Esme suggested kindly, and I nodded about to leave when Rosalie stopped me,  
"But first, can you fetch me a deer, I'm a bit thirsty" She said. I turned around  
"Of course." I nodded, "Anything else you acquire?" I asked  
"Rose" Alice hissed. "Don't order her around" She continued.  
"No, that's all," Rosalie answered, ignoring Alice.

I left and started my way through the forest. It wasn't hard finding a deer; I broke its neck and quickly ran home, not wanting the blood to get cold. I delivered the deer to Rosalie and she quickly drained it, and handed the corpse back to me, "Dispose of this" she said dismissively. I nodded and ran into the forest to bury the body. When I got back I looked around for Carlisle but couldn't find him.  
"Excuse me," I said to Esme,  
"Yes dear?" she asked,  
"Where is Carlisle?"  
"At work dear" She responded.

I didn't know what to do. Lord Daryl was always at home, and he never went anywhere without putting someone in charge of the slaves, unsure what to do I shyly continued speaking to Esme. "May I please go hunting" I asked  
"Of course dear, you don't need to ask" She said, "But maybe someone should go with you" She continued and I nodded.  
"I'll go" Edward said, entering the room.

We left and I struggled to keep up with Edwards fast pace. Seeing my struggle he slowed down a bit. I slowly sniffed the air and smelt a mountain lion not far from where we were. Edward looked at me, "Do you want it?" Edward asked,  
"You can have it" I shrugged,  
"You sure?" He asked,  
"Yes," I nodded. He smiled and jumped up into the trees I followed and watched him as he skilfully took down the mountain lion. After he was finished I stalked some deer, took down a large buck and waited for Edward's instructions.

"I can see you're still thirsty" Edward said, "You can continue hunting if you like" He said and I took off in a run toward the smell of the heard of dear. I took down two more and I was full. Squishy.  
"Okay, I'm full" I said,  
"Okay" Edward smiled and was ran home.

When we got home I saw Carlisle was home and I panicked. "Carlisle, I'm sorry you weren't here so I asked Esme if I could so hunting, I'm sorry" I was quickly. Carlisle looked at me,  
"Don't be sorry. You don't have to ask to go hunting," He said softly and I nodded.

"Can we listen to music?" I asked, turning to Edward he smiled and nodded. We were up there for almost an hour when we heard a crash down stairs we slowly made our way down and there stood Lord Daryl in all his glory.

"Ah there she is" He said, "Come here!" He said and I looked to Carlisle, He looked at me in sadness and terror, "Now!" He boomed, I took a deep breath and took a step forward, Edward place a hand on my shoulder. "I see the red head has an attachment to the slave" Daryl chuckled. He stepped forward and moved me out of Edwards grasp.  
"What do you want?" Carlisle asked,  
"I was thinking, you don't have your money's worth. I'll give you another vampire slave, plus they money you paid, plus a bit more" He said,  
"We're happy, thank you" Carlisle said.  
"You obviously haven't seen how damaged she is" Daryl said and ripped my shirt from me, so I was standing in front of the family in just my bra and jeans. They gasped at the scars on my back and sides. "And" He continued looking at Edward "She's _used_, and very uncooperative in the bedroom" He said and yanked me to the floor by my hair. "I'd be happy to get rid of her for you" he said and smiled sickly. 

"No" Edward said and he came into my line of view. "She's not a slave, not anymore" He growled and pushed him against the wall. "Now you will leave, and _never_ come anywhere near us again. And if you do. I'll tear your head from your neck. Understood?"  
"Perfectly" He nodded, and Edward let him go and turned around Daryl pounced and was on his back about to bite his neck.  
"No!" I roared and jumped up. I threw Daryl off Edward and he crashed through the door and onto the lawn. I went after him, snarling and growling. I jumped on him and he kicked me off. I skidded onto the grass and I went at him again. He was standing now and I tackled him to the ground again. I grabbed his head in my hands and pulled. Small cracks started to form in his face and I pulled harder he screamed as his head disconnected from his body. I threw it to the side and slowly stood. Edward rushed over and gave me a shirt, I quickly put it on and he hugged me. I sighed, Daryl was dead.

I heard some crackly and I looked and saw Jasper had started a fire and was burning Daryl's body.  
"For you, Aaron" I whispered.

**The End**

**A/N: Don't hate me. I might do a sorta spin off of the story where Aaron will live. Depends how I feel. If any of you want a sequel then say so in a review :D. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! The sequel of the Trade is up! It is called, Sweet Sacrifice. So, if you're interested check it out. The summery is below!**

"Finally. I'm out. Free. At least physically. In my mind I'm still trapped. Bound by old habits." Lord Daryl is dead. But that doesn't mean Bella is completely free. Sequel to The Trade


End file.
